


[Vid] You're the Two

by absternr



Category: Leverage
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Holly Poly, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Holly Polly 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] You're the Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).



> Sorry sorry sorry this is late! And I hope you're okay with getting a vid instead of fic :)
> 
> I will edit this to include an embedded video after reveals.

**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Music:** You're the Two by The Roches  
**Length:** 3:16  
**Streaming:** [link](https://youtu.be/4OgIsTMH6kU)  



End file.
